


Some Sunny Day Prologue

by terces_noteleks



Series: Some Sunny Day [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Prologue, Unnamed characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terces_noteleks/pseuds/terces_noteleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long ago two races ruled over Earth HUMANS and MONSTERS. Until war broke out between the two races. They are still in battle, the humans are winning.<br/>MT. EBOTT 200X<br/>Legends say those who climb the mountain never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sunny Day Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya'll, this is the prologue to an undertale au that I've had in the works for awhile. This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for any errors, I'm writing and editing on my own and always learning so constructive critisism is appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

Not long ago two races ruled over Earth HUMANS and MONSTERS. Until war broke out between the two races. They are still in battle, the humans are winning.  
MT. EBOTT 200X  
Legends say those who climb the mountain never return.

She was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran past Monsters and humans until her lungs burned and her legs felt weak. She quickly ducked behind a large bolder and stayed until her legs stopped shaking before moving forward again.

  
Magic swirls around filling the air with songs of bombs, screaming, crying, resonant through forest. Creatures with death in their eyes on both sides of the war hold weapons and fight. She just want to get away, I don't want to fight, she thinks. I don't want to fight. I don't want to fight.

  
She's in a fight. The Monster in front of her is shaking but holding his ground, his attacks are weak and but she can win. She doesn't want to win.  
***  
He doesn't want to be here. He want to hide. Let them fight, I don't care as long as I'm not a part of it, he thinks, I don't want to die. There are humans everywhere, battles happening at every turn, please let me get away, he wishes.

  
He's facing a human. She's strong he can tell as she holds her ground, weapon steady. He's shaking but his hold my ground as well. He won't win, he wants to win.

\---------------------------------

*Mercy  
*"What?"  
*Mercy  
*"I don't understand"  
*Mercy  
*"You're stronger you could win"  
*Mercy  
*"Why?"  
"Would you prefer if I kill you?"  
*-------- ran away.  
"That's what I thought."

She moved on, distancing herself from the fights. She knew she got lucky that time, that one didn't want to fight. That doesn't make the dust on her hands feel any less heavy. The woods start to thin until she reached the base of a mountain. She had found an opening that led inside, to and underground in the mountain. She kept moving growing more annoyed by the second.

  
"Why are you following me?" She finally stops and asked. Receiving no answer she continued forward grumbling under her breath. She finally reaches a small underground river and decided to rest there. "I know your still there." She spoke into the air.  
It still doesn't answer.

  
"If you're going to insistent on following me the least you could do is show your face. Or you know tell me your name."  
"You do know I'm a Monster." He said finally answering her.  
"Everyone up there is a monster, you just happen to be one by species. Why should I care."  
"We are at war. Want if I wanted to kill you?" He said stepping closer.  
"Then you wouldn't have accepted my mercy." She knew it was the same one she had fought earlier.

  
He sat down next to her and they sat in silence until he spoke up, "I don't want to be in a war."  
"Neither do I." She felt as thought they had very different reasons for disliking the war though.  
"We could hid." He offered. There's the difference she thought, he didn't like the war because he was afraid of it, she didn't like the war because it killed innocent people and felt it served no purpose.

  
"There's people dying up there by the dozens and your grand plan is to hid?" She bit back angrily.  
"I don't want to die and I know how to pick my battles. Besides weren't you running to hide yourself?"

  
"Not To hide. I just, there's so much death up there. I needed to escape at least for a bit."  
"What do you think running up there again after your rest will do? You can't save the lives of everyone the only thing you'll achieve is your own death." He said not unkindly.  
She thought. He waited because he knew he was right and so did she. They stayed hidden together till the war ended and long after.

** 8 months later **

"We are trapped don't you understand that!" He shouted as they continued to argue.  
"Of course I do." She responded simply.  
"Then why don't you care? You're human you can leave. Use your soul and get past the barrier all we need is to find out how to get you past the King." He responded irritated and tired from hours of round and round arguing.

  
"No I'm not leaving." She said simply.  
"Why?! You do remember most Monsterkind hates humanity, if they find you they will kill you." He said frustrated.  
"Alright."  
"Why are you acting like this, --------?"  
"Can you pass through the barrier?" She asked.  
"No, of course not, not without a human soul supposedly and who knows what that does to the soul after being used."  
"Then I'm not leaving."  
"You have a chance at freedom. A chance to go home."

  
"I didn't leave anything worth going back to behind, you're the closest thing I have to family." She said sadly. "Even if you're a damn coward." She added jokingly trying to lighten the mood.  
"What about freedom then? A life down here means hiding, most Monsters will try to kill you."  
"I'm good at hiding when I want to be." She argued. "I have nothing to go back to okay? Why am I going to risk everything for nothing? I, we can make this work." She said with determination.

  
"You're so stubborn." He said fondly. "Alright, we'll figure this out." He agreed.

** 11 years later **

"Are you sure your feeling well enough for this?" She asked quietly So as not to be overheard. He nodded and gave a weak smile before looking over at their son waiting by the entrance wanting to leave. They walked over to him and took his hand and they quickly ducked out of the small cave we lived trying not to get too wet from the waterfall that hid the entrance.  
"Dad you're feeling better right?" He asked hopefully.

  
"Of course." He responded quickly. He wasn't though, he was losing hope, losing HP. It kept dropping and nothing him or his wife did seemed to help it. He tried to stay hopeful for them but it wasn't in his nature and it was hard to imagine a positive life a human and monster child could possibly have underground surrounded by Monsters that may kill him. His wife was more optimistic, she had more of a fighting spirt than him but still years of hiding have lessened her hope for a good future as well.

  
"Sans could you watch the entrance and tell us the moment you see someone coming." His mother said when they arrived at the junkyard.

  
"Okay." He said happily as he sat down to the side of the meaning opening of the junkyard and closed his eyes and waited. The first time he did this it had confused his parents, they assumed that he had simply fallen asleep, due to his weak health it happened often enough before. When they had asked him about it he explained that he could sense the magic of monsters a lot sooner then he could hear them coming, and that it was easier to focus with his eyes closed. They had know quickly that his magic was powerful, him having such a good sense for others magic was just another show of it so they allowed him to continue this and be put on guard when they came scavenging. It was better than him getting hurt due to his weak physical state trying to dig through garbage with them.

  
They continued to search through the trash hoping to find something useful, be it clothes, food, or even books for Sans anything salvageable could be useful.  
"Mom, dad." Sans spoke up quickly breaking the silence.

  
"How many? How close?" His father asked already walking towards him.  
"Three. Maybe ten minutes." His father looked a bit relieved, Sans stood and walked over to his and his mother joined them to preparing to leave despite arriving not long before.

  
"Alright then, let's go." She said with a small strained smile taking Sans hand, that's enough time to get out without a problem but they didn't get a chance to actually find anything.  
"Wait no, it's five minutes now." He looked shocked and scared.

  
"What?" His mom said shocked, she and her husband shared a panicked look and they began to rushed toward the back entrance, his mother grabbed his hand and was pulling Sans along with them quickly. He had never gotten the timing wrong they must have been moving fast.  
"They're here." He whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't- they were so fast-"

  
"It's not your fault darling." His mother said to him quickly, she thought as they still headed toward the back quickly, Monsters still didn't like humans Sans had a cloak that mostly covered him, at least enough not to be figured out but his mother didn't, additionally his magic kept him hidden from Monster sensing anything different about him she didn't have that. She knew her husband and Sans may get away without issue but her?

  
"Do ya smell somethin'?" A loud male voice said really close to them with others not far behind it. They quickly ducked behind a pile of trash and buried themselves, she pulled Sans close to her and as far in as she could. They couldn't run now, the Monsters were all over the junkyard and they couldn't slip past them.

  
"Somethin's here." The first voice said.  
"S'not." A second, female voice responded.  
"You're always so paranoid." A third calm chimed in.  
"Smells like human." The angry voice insisted.  
"We're surrounded by human stuff." The woman said annoyed.  
"Smells fresher." The first argued back.

  
They will find us and it will be my fault, Sans's mother thought desperately. There's no way we can get away from this. They'll figure us out eventually, "Stay here." She whispered suddenly in Sans ear, she moved to get up slowly but her partner grabbed her wrist and pulled her back whispering angrily, "What are you doing if they see you-"

  
"Mom?" Sans asked scared and confused.  
"You know how this will work", she whisper to him ignoring Sans for the moment. He looked devastated and angry refusing to let go of her wrist. "No." He refused.  
"Please. When you can take him and run." She said motioning to Sans, who now had silent tears running down his cheeks. He thought about what she said for a moment, both trying to ignore the voices of the three Monsters that were to close for comfort. "No, we go together, we stand a chance then." He said desperately.

  
"What if we both-"  
"Together." He said strongly, "We stand a better chance. I may even be able to talk them out of fighting."  
She stared at him before nodding. Sans had been looking back and forth between them sacred and confused, "Wait here baby, we'll be back." She said kissing his forehead, he nodded weakly in response.

  
They got up slowly and walked toward them quietly. The Monsters turned to face them quickly, the first one to speak up before spoke up now, "I knew somethin' was here!" He said with a menacing smile. "It's a human." The third quiet Monster said shocked.  
"Told ya." The first responded angrily preparing to fight.

  
"Please we don't want to fight, just let leave peacefully." Sans father tried to reason with them.  
"You're defending a human!" The first shouted angrily.  
"She's my wife." He said taking a small step forward. "We don't want a fight." He said holding his hands up in peace as she stood a little behind him, hands in fists at her sides.  
"We should just leave." The female Monster said quickly.

  
"She's right." The third said calmly trying to pacify the head of their group, "They don't want to fight, she's had to have been down here for awhile she hasn't done anything bad-"  
"That we know of!" He shouted angrily.

  
"If you're gonna fight then fight, I'm not just going to hand myself over. I've done nothing wrong other than be human."  
"That's enough for me." The angry one said before he swung at her.

*FIGHT

"Mommy! Daddy!"

There was a mix of blood and dust on the ground, two of the three monsters still stood. The first most aggressive dying in his final attack.  
"Sh- shit they, oh stars they had a kid." The female Monster said falling backwards her hands shaking.

  
The quieter Monster looked equally terrified, staring at the small boy crying where his parents had stood. "Child we- we didn't" He tried to say struggling to find his voice.  
"Leave."

  
"Kid, we-" The woman started to say.  
"Get out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Magic erupted for his small form blasting everything away form him, including the two Monsters.

  
"Please, we're so sorry we didn't want to fight they shouldn't have-" She tried to shout at Sans.  
He didn't hear or didn't care as he continued to scream for his parents, his magic getting more powerful and out of control by the second. Objects around the junkyard flew in all directions carried by his magic, the two Monsters were trying to escape dodging the flying garbage, tears rolling down their faces.

  
A sharp broken pipe came hurtling into the woman's face hitting her across her eye causing her to scream. The other Monster grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way out of the junkyard and out of the range of the explosion of magic.

  
I'm so sorry. The woman thought as she clutched her scratched, blood covered eye. They stood outside the junkyard for a moment watching as the entirely of it pulsed with magic. "The entire underground is going to sense something going on here." The smaller man said quietly.

  
"I'll tell the guards it's nothing." The woman said somberly. "There's no way in hell we can fix this, the kids parents," She refused to finish the sentence. "We should have stopped him for fighting them."

  
"But we didn't, saying we should have doesn't change that."  
"I know that!" She shouted angrily with a mix of blood and tears on her face. The other Monster looked away guiltily.

  
"He won't survive long." He said somberly.  
"With that magic? Neither will anyone who tries to hurt him." She said strongly. "We can't help him. I doubt he would let either of us within a hundred feet of him and I don't blame him." She paused before continuing. "I'll tell the guards not to look into this and I'll keep it classified as to why." She said finally.

  
He nodded in agreement. "I'll keep track of the patients coming into the hospital for anyone matching his description incase anything happens."  
"This doesn't fix what we did." She responded quietly as they watched the magic start to very slowly dim down.  
"There's nothing that will."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was long. If people seem to like this I'll work on getting the first chapter to Some Sunny Day posted, which is set about a year after the end of this. A fair warning that it's a slow burner and will take awhile for real action to start happening and for me to post. Anyway thank you for reading.


End file.
